


Lies and Memories

by LitMech (PatrioticFrisbee)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief, Kid!Fic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrioticFrisbee/pseuds/LitMech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Clever-er is not a word,” was Loki’s imperious reply.</p><p>“Is so,” Thor pouted. Later, it would turn out Thor was correct. Loki would never acknowledge it. “Anyway,” tiny hands flailed about, causing wisps in the remaining dust. “I wanted to know what you were reading.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Still no beta. Again posted from my LokisDiaryEntries on tumblr.

“Loki, Loki,” beckoned Thor’s disembodied voice. Loki’s eyes abandoned his book, and yet in every direction there was nothing to see but the garden and Mother’s flowers (and the pond, near which Loki was quite sure he could see one of the palace guards standing guard). No Thor. No flying objects for Loki to dodge or else be bludgeoned with, no flying Thor to dodge or else be bludgeoned with, not Idiots Three and Pigtails, nothing but flowers and wind. 

Up, then. So, Loki looked up. And there he was, in all his tangled glory, teeth glaring inside his grin. “What are you doing up there,” Loki asked simply.

“You found me,” Thor didn’t seem upset by the fact, though he did not seem enthused either. Or, rather, no more enthused than he was about everything else. Loki watched his brother descend, one branch at a time, before pulling his own feet in when Thor fell the last six feet to land just in front of him. Loki pulled his book closer, its pages pressed against his nose. “What are you reading?”

“A book,” was Loki’s answer. Thor seemed to deem this worthy of a proper explanation and fell onto his back. Loki watched the puff of pollen rise, a golden and translucent cloud, before his focus returned to his brother. “What are you doing?”

“Laying down, climbing that tree was hard,” he wiggled, sending more dust into the air. Loki squinted and sneezed into his book. “That and training. How are your lessons going?” Thor sat up, then, hair like a halo about his head. “Mother says you learn very quickly.”

“I do,” Loki watched him warily. He was rather enjoying his book and would prefer his brother not to snatch it and throw it away to take Loki gallivanting off into yet another endless and boring adventure into the armory, or the aviary, or the stables (all of which smelled dreadful). “I am progressing quite quickly.” He sniffed, lifting his chin.

“Because you are bright as a candle flame,” Thor said with a grin. “Cleverer than I.”

“Clever-er is not a word,” was Loki’s imperious reply.

“Is so,” Thor pouted. Later, it would turn out Thor was correct. Loki would never acknowledge it. “Anyway,” tiny hands flailed about, causing wisps in the remaining dust. “I wanted to know what you were reading.”

“A book,” Loki repeated with not a little irritation. “Don’t you listen, you oaf?”

“What kind,” Loki heaved a great sigh when his elder brother wriggled up against the tree trunk beside him.

“It’s about Valkyries.”

“They’re mean,” Thor said simply. “Will you read to me?”

“Why should I?”

“I wanna know what you know,” Thor’s smile was warm. “You are very clever, Loki. I want to be clever, too.”

Dreams like that were the worst to wake up from. Each one was a lie, no more a memory.


End file.
